9 August
= 2017 = Twitter officialjaden "I Love Justin Bieber. ❤️" 1:05 PM (Eastern Time (US & Canada)) = 2014 = Justin Bieber with Tyga August 2014.jpg Twitter PierreBalian "Salty cause I just lost $$$$ to JB in ping pong on my birthday. He played with his phone and still… http://instagram.com/p/reJaRFSjim/" 1:36 AM (Pacific Time (US)) myyyaco "Even tho justin didn't turn out met Johnny saw Khalil and met some viners .. ❤️ and heard like 7s of new music he blasted as he left" 6:38 AM justinbieber "♛ @Tyga http://shots.com/p/o4c8utwg" 8:26 PM = 2013 = Twitter ArianaGrande "Everyone, girls are allowed to be friends with guys. I'm a lady. Chill out." 9:06 PM (Eastern Time (US)) = 2012 = * Justin Bieber rehearsing. Kirk Franklin and Justin Bieber.jpg|'djtayjames' "@justinbieber @kirkfranklin #believe #weknowthedj" via Instagram Justin Bieber rehearsal August 2012.jpg|'rodneyjerkins' "Lil Rj and @JustinBieber hanging out at his rehearsal today." via Instagram|link= Twitter RodneyJerkins "At the studio, soon to leave. Gonna go check out my homie @JustinBieber at his rehearsals." 2:13 PM (Pacific Time (US & Canada)) RodneyJerkins "My son lil RJ hanging out with @JustinBieber at his rehearsal today. Check out this cool pic: http://instagram.com/p/OIAS9-sCTR/" 4:49 PM = 2011 = * Justin Bieber at a photo shoot for The Beauty Book in Los Angeles, CA. Justin Bieber for The Beauty Book for Brain Cancer * Justin Bieber at a photo shoot for Complex at L.A. Sands Boxing in Los Angeles, CA. * Justin Bieber at Katsuya in Hollywood, CA. Justin Bieber -- I've Never Heard Anyone Complain I'm a Brat -- Derek Bieber Justin Bieber Scooter Instagram August 2011.jpg Justin Bieber eating sushi August 2011.jpg|link= * Justin Bieber in the studio with Big Sean. Twitter darrentieste "Just shot Justin Bieber for www.thrbeautybook.org pls register" 11:35 AM (Pacific Time (US)) BigSean "Hitting the stu today!!! Let's do it! Boi" 3:19 PM justinbieber "studio. #BELIEVE" 5:53 PM PM djchuckie "How did I go from eating mexican food into a Will.I.am/Justin Bieber studio session?! LOL! #LA" 9:15 PM justinbieber "in the studio being creative with my brother @iAmJulkeyz and @iamwill" 9:31 PM Articles * = 2010 = * Justin Bieber in Duluth, Georgia. Justin Bieber M&G Duluth 2010.jpg Justin Bieber meet and greet Duluth 2010.jpg|link= Twitter MonicaBrown @justinbieber thanks so much for allowing my kids to come meet u. I know they were quite a handful. Sorry. Lol. Dinner or something on me" 9:48 PM (Central Time (US)) = 2009 = Twitter ReedTalk "wow 5,661 views on our Justin Bieber contest entry video. Thanks a lot you guys. And thanks a lot to Justin for Twittering it!" 11:58 AM (Eastern Time (Canada)) "someone just showed me this. this is wild. Montreal on monday!! thanks- http://bit.ly/4tXKLw" 12:50 PM cool_as_a_fan "@dainLOVEESdavid i know that @justinbieber is probably not gonna tweet back to me so i made myself a promise not to get upset if he dosen't" 12:42 PM :↳ "@cool_as_a_fan dont get upset. When I can I do tweet back. :)" 12:51 PM "Everyone Request ONE TIME on Z100 in NYC!! thanks. The request line is 1.800.242.0100. Please call in and get your friends to do the same." 1:30 PM scooterbraun "Went to toronto with @justinbieber for much on demand countdown where he is #1 over jonas brothers. Good stuff. He performed and killed it" 7:38 PM scooterbraun "Got some rest last night then breakfast with Usher and went over @justinbieber records. Then went to studio to hear UR's album so far. Heat" 7:42 PM Category:Bieberpedia calendar